Drabbles!
by Natalie Dumas
Summary: Each Drabble has one Character and a word. Each must be less than 1,000 words! Rated T for some mild Situations...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Drabbles! Each one has a different character, and aa word. 1,000 words or less. So far, it's just me and **Esther Clemmens** doing this, but if you have any ideas feel free to send either of us a PM!

Character- Haji

Word- Hot Pink

Haji stared at the grotesque item he held in his hands. "You want me to wear this?!" He exclaimed in absolute disgust. "It's cute" Saya replied, a smile tainting her stern face. "It's, It's PINK" he nearly shouted holding the thing out with obvious disdain. Saya only smiled. "It'll look good with your coat…."

Haji just stared at the item. Of all the colors she could have gotten, why pink? And this wasn't just pink it was Hot pink. It was such a bright shade of the nearly neon color, that haji felt like he was going blind! He knew that people today like this sort of bright clothing, but he could not imagine himself wearing the monstrosity! "What is wrong with people" He asked himself. "Between this and skinny jeans….." He let the thought trail off

Haji stopped his musings. He knew it was merely a matter of time before he put it on. Might as well get it over with. He took his time undoing each of the eight buttons on his spotless cream shirt. Shrugging out of his sleeves, he revealed his Muscular torso. He hung up his shirt with the utmost care, and picked up the ugly replacement. Slipping into the shirt, he put his coat on over it.

Turning to look in the mirror, Haji grimaced. The Pink stood out in sharp contrast to his black jacket. The collar gave a hint of color to his cheeks. "actually" he decided" it doesn't look half bad….."

Haji walked back into the living room, and Saya looked up just in time to him framed in the doorway. "You look great" She said walking over to give him a peck on the cheek. Haji smiled and pulled her face so it was aligned with his. He kissed her deeply.

After the kiss had been broken, Saya looked up, her breathing jagged. "What was that for?" Haji just smiled. Hours later, When Saya went to brush her teeth, She discovered that they were a neon bright pink.

" HHHHHHAAAAAAJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII I!" She cried, furious. In the living room, Haji chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2-Pizza

Character- Haji (Yes, we will have more than Haji, Promise!)

Word- Pizza!

Drabble # 2

This one gets a bit steamy guys! Rated M!

Haji went into his room and shut the door. He removed the slimy, greasy wonderful confection and took a huge bite. He didn't need to eat human food, but oh how he loved this confection. It made his taste buds tingle. He found that he could eat massive amounts of the human food. It was just so good!

"Haji!" Saya called from the next room "do you want any tea?"

Haji had to swallow the huge bite he had bitten off. "Yes, please!" he called back staring forlornly at his treat. "Ah well, it'll have to wait" he thought to himself. He closed the box and put it under the bed, he had no intentions of telling Saya about his ummm….addiction.

Saya looked at him curiously as he emerged from the bedroom. "What were you doing?" she asked casually.

"What do you mean?"

"You were in the bedroom for a long time…." Haji turned beet red, as he realized what Saya thought.

"Saayaa!" he drew out her name, letting his disapproval sink into every syllable. "You know full well that I was most certainly not." Saya gave him a curious look. "What are you…..?" Haji was forced to let his thought trail off as Saya's hand traveled underneath his shirt.

"Haji?" she said "Show me why you don't need to" Haji gazed at her

"if that is what you wish, Saya" And he took her to bed.

Haji laid Saya down on the bed, and, nudging her knees apart, He came over the top of her. An ominous Crrrraaaaccckkk filled the room. Haji had just enough time to register what was happening when SPLAT. The bed collapsed, leaving them covered in fluff and….Red sauce? "The pizza" he groaned just as Saya asked

"Haji, why is there a pizza under our bed?"


	3. Chapter 3-Victoria Secret

Character-Haji

Word(s)-Victoria Secret Catalog

Karl walked sharply through the door. He needed to go and get the post. If he didn't hurry however, He'd miss Diva. She was in one of her….Moods. He couldn't wait. It was sure to prove interesting. Walking briskly down the path, he unlocked the mailbox with one swift movement. As soon as he did however, a large pink magazine fell out with a thump. "What the hell is that" he wondered. Picking it up, he saw that the front cover was that of a woman with dark brown hair and stunningly green eyes. She was dressed in nothing but a bra and panties. They were green.

Karl groaned. "It's a lingerie catalogue" he sighed. Diva must have ordered it. It was only a matter of time before she was ordering things from it. "What on earth does she need lingerie for?" he wondered. "The met concert is only a few days away!" He sighed It was no use trying to prevent the inevitable. He turned to go back inside, while shifting through the other mail. "All bills" he thought. He wasn't paying attention, and Karl walked straight into James.

"What is that?" James asked casually, as he reached for the catalogue Karl had tried to conceal under the rest of the post. Karl pulled away, but he was too late. James snatched the catalogue away. "oohh" he sighed glancing at the front page. Karl watched as James started flipping through the pages, looking at the almost naked girls. "Can't you control yourself, James" Karl said, disdain dripping off his tongue. James scowled "It's not like I'm doing it publically" he replied in a snooty tone.

Karl snatched the book away, and started toward the room where he knew diva was sleeping. She didn't like to sleep in the same place twice, but he was her Chevalier, and could sense her location. Diva slept more and more these days, it was nearly the time for her long sleep. "Diva" he said in his favorite tone "I brought you something" Diva turned, and seeing the catalogue in Karl's hands, gave a wide smile.

"Oh good Karl, Have you been having fun with that?" she asked, in that innocent voice of hers. Behind her, James smirked at her words. "No, but James has" He countered. Diva grinned. "Now, Now boys" she said "we shouldn't fight among ourselves…"


End file.
